NRG is More Powerful than Atomix
NRG is More Powerful than Atomix is the first episode of Ben 10 Theory. |-| Theory= Now, you might be skeptical about this one just from the title. "But Alan, DJW already confirmed Atomix is the second most powerful!" DJW also said they couldn't find places for Fasttrack and ChamAlien, said that whatever icon is on the trix is who Ben turns into. Neither of those are true, so what makes you think this one is? Another reason I'm not going with just that is... I like to go with more in-show evidence than anything. I mean, some theories will involve real life principles and such, but that isn't evidence, it's just supporting the in-show evidence I gather. Anyways, let's take a look at the shown powers of the two aliens in question. Que the music! NRG as we know has radioactive abilities. He's able to shoot it, use it to heat up parts of his suit, light up the night Anur sky to kill Zs'Skayr, but most importantly for this situation, he is able to absorb energy. What's so important about that? Well let's look at the next alien. Atomix has nuclear powers, which isn't that far from radioactive ones. However, he's only been shown to able to activate his generators to create atomic and nuclear powers, and never was it shown that he could absorb anything. Now you might be thinking "Alan, just because it's not shown doesn't mean he doesn't have it." Of course, but like I said, I'm using "in-show evidence". And even if I was using sources other than the show itself, Atomix was never even said to be able to absorb anything by any crew member. This is where things could get controversial in the fan-base. NRG's suit is indestructible, the only thing that can break it is taydenite. But that doesn't at all mean it can't be destroyed at the atomic level, because anything can be destroyed that way. Except atoms. Don't do that. You may as well be dividing by 0. Anyways, if Atomix was able to disintegrate the suit, NRG would then claim the advantage. Atomix could throw everything he has at him, and NRG would absorb it all. So, what's HAMENA-HAMENA-HAMENA-HA + Fusion Cuisine + Nuclear Winner + Fissile Whistle + Radioactive abilities? The answer is NRG proving to be more powerful than Atomix. NRG would absorb it all, then just shoot it back out, bringing a total meltdown on Atomix, showing that NRG is actually the second most powerful alien. But that's just my theory. Specifically, a Ben 10 Theory. Thanks for reading. |-| Major Points of Evidence= *NRG can make the things he absorbs more powerful when he shoots them out *Atomix has yet to show, or be confirmed to, if you wanna use those unreliable sources, absorb energy. |-| Poll= Do You Agree With This Theory? Yes Yes, but Atomix being more powerful is still canon No, but you make good points No Category:Episodes